


Space and Time

by kaydenhall0220



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 21:45:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18157412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaydenhall0220/pseuds/kaydenhall0220
Summary: The first draft of a kinda stupid fabric I wrote when I was twelve, but decided to continue.





	1. Chapter 1

[Bucky's POV]

"Let go of me!" I heard a whimpering voice say. Hydra were getting a new test subject that Loki promised they could control. The Hydra agents surrounded them before the boss cut through them.

"Hey Soldier! Over here." He yelled, making me walk next to him. A tall, thin girl was slumped on the floor next to Loki.

"I trust she'll do well." Loki announced before disappearing. The boss put his hand under her chin and lifted her head up to meet his eyes. She had grey streaks running from the left side of her face towards her left eye. Her left eye was black and the right was white. They were full of fear.

"Follow our rules and work hard, we don't hurt you. Betray any rule and you will regret it." He snarled at her. "Soldier! Take her to her room."

I marched over to her side and pulled her up by her right arm. She put her left hand out slightly to balance herself, jerking it back in when she knew I noticed. I walked forwards and she followed quickly, stumbling out of the room. The fear was obvious. The slight shaking made me a tiny bit sympathetic. She was mumbling quietly, something about being strong and not letting them know what hurts. We got to a grey door and I opened it and lead her inside.

She smiled at me, "Thanks." She went over to the small chair and sat down, facing away from the door. 

Her black hair was in a braid that curled over her right shoulder. I sat down at the other end of the room, having had strict instructions to watch her at all times. Her shredded white top and grey jeans made it clear that Loki had to struggle to get her here. She was aware that I was watching. Abruptly, she stood up and traced her hand across the wall. Her red blistered hands rested on a point about a meter away from me. Anger crossed her face and she sent her right fist into the wall, a crunch emanating from it. She had broken it. Blood ran down her arms as she repeated it, smiling at the pain. I ran over and took her forearms in my fists. My metal hand was going on to the hand covered in blood.

"Hydra rules state, test subjects must not harm themselves in any way while under Hydra's control." I snarled, Hydra training kicking in. I sent my knee into her ribs, making her clutch them. She quickly stood up again.

"Is that all you've got?" She winced. I sent a hand into a pressure point on he neck, making her pass out. I picked her up gently and lay her on the small bed. I turned to walk back to my chair but saw her face look like she was going to cry. Emotions are weak, a voice rang out in my head.

~in the morning~

Her eyes flung open and she sat up on the bed. I stared into her lapis blue eyes and pointed towards a small tray on the table. She walked over, picking up the water and sitting back on the chair facing away from me.

"You need to eat." I stated plainly.

"No I don't. You do, take it if you want it." She said, her words coming out raspy from where I hit her yesterday. She quietly drank the water and put the cup back on the table. I walked over quickly and grabbed her arm.

"You can eat it yourself, or I make you eat it." I whispered, making her shiver. She picked up the bowl and ate some of the food. I released her arm, which was a mistake. She threw the food across the room. I glared at her, giving the 'you shouldn't have done that' look. She noticed and put her middle finger up to me. 

The guard walked in and told me it was time for her to train, handing me a set of clothes. He walked out and I gave her the set of clothes.

"Could you turn around while I change?" She asked and I turned around. I could her the fabric shuffling and a small cough.

"You can turn around again." She whispered. She was in a grey tank top and black jeans with white lace up trainers. I held my hand out, gesturing to stand next to me. I kept a firm grip on her left arm, guiding her towards the training room.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ???

[Lainie's POV]

The Soldier assigned to me pushed me into a bright open room. There were multiple stations around the room. I was going to be assessed on skill. The 'Winter Soldier' was handed a file, presumably about me.

 "You will henceforth be known as Agent Sparky. Today we shall assess your ability and test your limits." A man who seemed like a trainer told me. 

 "Every activity will push you, so your best and impress me while you're at it." He said, following me to the hand to hand combat station. A man in full black gear stood opposite me, he ran towards me. I grabbed his leg and flung him over my shoulder, hearing his leg dislocate. Another, slightly taller grabbed me by the leg and lifted me upside down, I pushed myself down and flicked him off my leg. A woman of similar stature to myself ran at me and flung a punch towards my head, I grabbed her fist and tightened my grip. Her hand was shattered.

I heard slow clapping behind me from the trainer, but also the Winter Soldier. Moving target shooting was next. I grabbed a pair of handguns and primed them, standing in the middle of the mat. Waiting for the targets to attack, I saw the Winter Soldier staring at me. They ran forwards, I shot the two to the left in the leg and the three to the right in the head. The two I had left curled up on the floor I shot in the head quickly.

Quickly, I walked over to knife handling. The man at that station was about 6'4", six inches taller than myself. He ran at me with a machete and I ducked under the blade, slicing him in the leg before regaining my balance and standing up. I flicked the blade into the back of his head and watched him slump to the ground, blood spewing everywhere.

The surprise on the trainer's face was impressive. I have him the 'Why are you staring at me?' Look so he would go to the next station. It was through a small passageway. The abandoned artillery room was filled with jumps and obstacles for me to follow through.

I climbed up the first metal container and looked at what I needed to do. I pushed off the container and on to the wall, running across it for about 100 meters before jumping over to a bar in the air. Swinging forwards, I released the bar and flipped onto the next block. Rolling as I landed, there was a bar for about 50 meters for me to cross. 'Best time to impress' I thought and walked over on my hands, balancing perfectly. I continued with the rest of the obstacles before landing on the ground in front off the trainer.

"That was.. Impressive to say the least." He said, "She can go back to her room now." The Winter Soldier grabbed my arm and pulled me through the sets of doors and pushed me back into the room. He seemed more aggressive than earlier. I kept my mouth shut and sat on the bed, closing my eyes and meditating. His gaze was fixed on me and I couldn't concentrate. My eyes flew open and I jerked my head towards him.

 "Would you mind not staring? I can't concentrate." I hissed, closing my eyes. He sighed and I heard him walk out and shut the door behind him. I breathed out and relaxed fully, my mind clear of worries. 

There hours had gone past before I heard the door open and a pair of eyes lay themselves on me. I smiled to myself and my eyes fluttered open, seeing the Winter Soldier in front of me. He stated at me intently before asking what I was going.

"I was meditating." I sighed at him before seeing a tray of water and fruit on the small table. I say down and ate some of it and drank the water.

 "Good to see you're not just throwing it across the room." The Winter Soldier remarked. I laughed at that comment and stood up when I finished. 


	3. 3

[Lainie's POV]

Six months has gone by before The Winter Soldier was captured by the Avengers. I had all the briefings to hear in alone and get him back out of their clutches. I had suited up into; a black shirt that goes to the middle of my stomach and halfway up my neck, the sleeves are white with black shoulder ends that stop where a t-shirt does and the white goes down to my wrists; the black gloves with white accents are tucked under the shirt (they have the ability to hack anything and were designed by me); white shorts with large black streaks at the sides; two angled grey buckle straps that hold up katana holsters; black boots with white buckles that go up to just above the knee and a ripped grey cape.

The open helicopter door let in a strong November breeze that made my black hair whip around my face. I stood up, holding on to the the rail above the door.

"It's now or never Sparky." The pilot told me. My body fell forwards and I was falling to the top of the Avengers tower. I landed with precision, rolling to get rid of the momentum I had generated. The few alarms I could hear were alerting the few members in the tower of an unknown entity on the roof. My cape fluttered in the wind as I spotted Iron Man, The Falcon and The Winter Soldier appear at the other end of the roof. 

They neared me cautiously before I could hear The Winter Soldier say, "That's Sparky!" I drew one of my katanas and clutched it tightly in my right hand, making The Winter Soldier's eyes widen. He never saw me train with a katana and didn't know what to expect. I ran towards them and sliced the katana across one of the falcons wings and tapping Iron Man's suit making it shut down.

"You're coming with me." I demanded to the soldier who had been "captured". The shattering of the helicopter that was supposed to be my getaway caught me off guard, making me turn my head. A small prick made my turn my head back to see darkness and fall to the floor.

~around 4 days later~

My eyes fluttered open and were met with a blinding light. The room smelt strongly of disinfectant and clean fabric. I say up slightly, looking around. The door freaked open and someone stepped in. A woman with very light ginger hair and green eyes was stood by the door.

"L... What did they do to you?" She asked, walking over and pulling me into a hug, "I was so scared when you disappeared." I looked her in the eyes with a confused look.

"I don't understand, I never left you Pepper. Why am I here?" I asked, confused about everything. A tall man with brown hair walked in, I think his name is Tony?

"Timelines are going crazy. Whatever we used to knock you out on the roof is screwing with your system." Tony said. The mention of the roof made me remember, I teleported in front of him and wrapped my hand around his neck. I blinked quickly and released him.

"I...I'm sorry!" I moved rearwards and blacked out.


	4. 4

She has settled in with the team and was allowed to walk around the tower freely, as long as someone was watching her. Currently, she was sat on the large balcony with Steve. It was around 9pm in winter so the bright stars were visible. She was teaching Steve the names of the stars and how they got their names. 

Bruce and I took them out blankets and hot chocolate, sitting down to join them. It was fascinating hearing about the stars, she even told us that she'd been to them. From her stories we could tell that just because she looks 15, doesn't mean she hasn't lived longer.

Sparky was still lying down staring at the sky, but she had fallen asleep. Her pale face seemed relaxed as her chest moved up and down slowly, her mouth open slightly. 

I lifted her off the ground and walked back inside. She snuggled up to me as we walked through the living room. Tony and Natasha stated at us in confusion before I mouthed, "she fell asleep." 

I pushed the door open and lay her down on her side of the bed, making sure the pillow divide between us was there. Lazily, I pulled her blanket over her and walked over to my side of the bed. Lying down I noticed Natasha's face look into the room. Her gaze shifted between the two of us before shutting the door and walking away.

Natasha didn't trust her to have a room alone so she had to share with me. Sparky was the kind of girl who can go from being normal to Hydra in a second. The kid is Pepper's adopted sister. 

She was from Inverness in Scotland with abusive and alcoholic parents. She was adopted by Pepper's mum when she was ten and stayed in her care for four years, before Pepper's mum died. After that Pepper looked after her, Pepper and Tony got married and Sparky is now Tony's adopted sister in law.

Sparky sat up, seemingly paniced, her eyes closed. She shrunk back in fear. "Stop!" She shrieked as her eyes flung open and she looked over at me, tears streaming down her face.

"Sorry." She said before walking out of the room. I let her go, knowing she couldn't get very far away.


	5. 5

[Lainie's POV]

I stalked out of the room, roughly wiping away my tears with my wrist. 

"Weakness is not what you know..." The taunting HYDRA voice called in my head. Walking into the main room, I saw Tony sitting on the couch alone.

"Kill him! "The voice yelled, making me put a hand to my head. I went into the kitchen and poured a glass of water and began to sip it, looking at the calender on the wall. The date 'December 17th' was circled in red marker. Checking my phone quickly, I noticed it was 11:40, December 16th. Curiously, I walked up to the calender and saw what the scrawny handwriting said. "Sparky's 16th birthday".

"It fake! A joke! They're trying to break you down with emotions!" The voice screeched.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Head." I cried, collapsing on the floor in tears.

"Kid? You ok?" Tony's concerned voice said, coming around the corner.

"We'll be back to get you!" The taunting voice rang out again. I went cold, they were coming. I grabbed Tony's arm, composing myself.

"They're coming back for us. Both of us..." I whispered, my voice raspy. Pulling myself up with the counter, I turned and walked back to my room. Tony was left in shock.

~The next morning~ 

I woke up to a gentle poking on the side of my face, opening my eyes to see Natasha.   
"Happy birthday. I wanted to be the first to tell you." She said as I sat up.  
"Thanks, it's been a while since someone said that to me." I replied, a small smile on my face. I looked over at the slightly open window, what I saw was blindingly white. Snow?

I practically jumped off the bed and ran over to the window. It was snow. I could faintly see the other avengers playing in the snow.  
"Did you wait just for me?" I asked as I turned to Natasha.  
"If you love someone you wait for them." She stated, walking over to me. We embraced each other, the only thing we could hear being the beating of our hearts. At that moment all we cared about was each other.

**Author's Note:**

> See any mistakes? Let me know


End file.
